bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter II: The World Warrior
Master Fighter II: The World Warrior is a port of Street Fighter II: The World Warrior to the NES made by Yoko Soft in 1992. Overview The game seems like a simplified SFII in a way. You can choose from 5 characters: Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile, M. Bison/Vega (misspelled Viga in this game) and Zangief. They all have their moves (although Zangief's Spinning Piledriver seems to be missing). Like SFII, you fight through the 4 other selectable characters (although you go in order) and then you have the final battle with M.Bison/Vega. There is no difficulty selection and the game itself has hard AI (but the AI isn't as poorly programmed as the fighting games under Cony Soft's name) and it also has Engrish in some areas, especially in the ending cutscenes. Versions * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - Really just a title hack of Master Fighter II, there's another cart of it with the invincibility code) *Master Fighter III: The World Warrior - You can now play as Vega. However, the game can glitch up at some point when having Vega vs Vega. This can be fixed by having an attack successfully hit the other Vega during the match.) *Mario Fighter III: The World Warrior - The game is a hack of Master Fighter III with Mario in it. It adds Mario and a clone of Guile to the roster of playable characters. As well as this, there's an unplayable version of Ryu who's background is ripped from Super Mario Bros 3. The background for Mario's stage is ripped from Little Nemo: The Dream Master and shares its graphics with Kart Fighter's. Mario's sprite, reused in Mari Street Fighter III Turbo, is a poorly edited version of his sprite from Super Mario Bros 3. *Master Fighter VI - Not dumped. Seems to be a complete version of the game with all of the characters (each having a repeat) and Ryu's, Guile's and Chun-Li's sprites have been updated. Cheat Codes (Note: It's unknown if these codes work with Master Fighter VI) *Ending for Zangief: B, A, A, A, Left, Right. Press start after that. *Zangief vs. Vega : B, A, A, A, Down, Down. Press start after that. Connections *This seems to be one of the few fighting games that uses a modified Kart Fighter engine. *The Mario sprite seen on the title of Mario Fighter III: The World Warrior is actually an edited version of Fortran from Dian Shi Ma Li, which probably leads to the fact that this hack may not have been made by Yoko Soft. *An unused track in this game happens to be the same as DK Jr's stage music from Kart Fighter. This suggests that the game used Kart Fighter as a base. *Some of Street Fighter Zero 2's music (game made by Hummer Team) was reused from MFII (although changed and remixed somewhat). The biggest proof is that Track 4 of SF97Z2's music matches up with MFII's ending music except with a different instrument. This might mean that this game has been used as a base for SFZ2. *Street Fighter III uses graphics from Master Fighter VI although all the "Yoko"s have been removed. Category:Games Category:Someri Team